pictures of you
by IamMissy95
Summary: logan starts a new school and meets Carlos they become fast friends and take it into a relationship level and in later chapters some Cargan action R&R :


**Hey this is a new story umm hope you like it and on with it **

**p.s it's a CARGAN :D**

**~missy 3**

Dear journal,

Ok so this is my first journal entry so today I went to my new school and it was different from my old school so many people I already met a new friend his name is Carlos and he's pretty cool and I found out we have a few classes together English, ecology, and my favorite photography . So pretty much today was good till Kendall knight the popular jock bumped into me with his buddy James diamond aka the welcoming committee Carlos told me. So basically what they did was throw me in the dumpster so meanwhile I was in the dumpster I guess somehow Carlos heard about and came for me to help me out of there. After 4th period we had photography our assignment was to take a picture of something new then write about it due in two weeks and I don't really know what to take a picture of yet but when the time comes I'll snap the picture. Well that's all I got for today so maybe I'll write some more later. – Logan

Lpov

I closed my journal and put inside my top drawer closed it and headed out of my room into the kitchen. My parents weren't home yet so I had the whole house to myself I checked my phone for any texts and nothing showed up on the screen. Then I heard a knock on the door I jumped up to go to the door. When I got to the door I saw a little boy I opened the door and the kid looked at me and said "hi I'm Trevor my mom told me our new neighbors had a kid named Logan is he home?" I laughed Trevor gave me a confused look "hi Trevor I'm Logan." "Oh your Logan I thought you were my age. Well how old are you anyway?" Trevor seemed like a good kid "I'm 17 how old are you?" "10" he said "well maybe we can play another day Trevor I'm kind of busy right now." He nodded and said "okay well see you later Logan" walking towards his house I closed the door and planted myself on the couch and rubbed my eyes and sighed. I was trying to think of what I wanted to take a picture of for my assignment I couldn't really think of anything at the moment so I set up my game console and played some games till my mom got home she had groceries and said "logie dear could you get the rest out of the car?" I got up and went out to the car and got the rest of the bags and then I heard "hey welcome to the neighborhood I'm Sabrina!" a girl with short reddish hair waved I tried to wave back but I had all these bags in my hands "well see you around" Sabrina yelled and walked away. I made it inside and put all of groceries away and asked my mom what we were having she said "I don't know yet but I think dad is picking up Chinese though." I started walking towards my room and my phone went off and I went to look at who it was it was Aaron my ex what did he want I read the text "hey Logie how you doing love?" I shook my head he seemed desperate to talk calling me logie It's been two months since we broke up he's a cutie dirty blonde hair ,blue-green eyes the kind of guy who was spontaneous,caring,fun,sweet. I missed him but what after he cheated on me with matt I was done all the pictures were either burned or trashed and those gifts left in a box inside my closet never to be opened again. Even though he broke my heart I can't help but cry sometimes thinking about it regretting everything we shared all the secrets that remain that only we remember. It was till then that one day I was walking down in the park taking pictures of random things till I spotted Aaron with somebody I looked through the lens and zoomed in to see more then he leaned in to kiss the other person I snapped the photo so I'd have evidence the next time I saw him. I ran out of the park with tears rolling down I didn't care if people saw me I just ran. The next time I saw Aaron I showed him the picture he stared at it and let his tears run down his face the look in his eyes as he looked into mine all I could do was break down into tears he tried to apologize by saying "baby please I didn't mean it was mistake I promise I'll never do it again just trust me logiebear please." I shook my head and told him straight up "why should I trust you know what you did told me you loved me and now you cheat on me with that slut what the hell is up with that and I have evidence and you tell me it was a mistake well do you know that in two weeks is that special day I was planning you know what that was go ahead and guess." It was silent for a moment till Aaron said "our 1 year anniversary I know I'll make it up to you I promise please give me one more chance." I looked into his eyes one last time

"I'm sorry Aaron but I'm not giving you another chance you played with my heart and now it's broken I thought I loved you and I thought you loved me and now I see the truth you never loved me all of the things we shared all the sweet moments all the kisses we shared are all now just a memory right before your eyes and look at it now you have lost everything we ever had." The pain in his eyes he stood up and came up to me leaned in and kissed me a long sweet kiss then he pulled away "I'm sorry for what I did I just wished that you'd understand how much I loved you but I was going to give you this later but I guess I'll give to you now anyway." he reached into his bag and handed me a cd case I read the cover " for my logiebear from Aaron" I opened it the other side listed our favorites songs and the disk was decorated with hearts and our names and the title saying "love you like a love song" I closed it hugged him goodbye and said "we can still be friends but I'll see you around" he nodded and headed out the door and that's the last time I saw him. Now looking at the text I closed my phone and threw it on the nightstand. 15 minutes later my dad got home and surprisingly he had bought Chinese like mom said after dinner I went back to my room pulled on some pj's and climbed into my bed and turned off the light and went to sleep...

*Next day* Lpov

Dear journal,

I went to school and I met up with Carlos at lunch and we talked for a while seemed that we had things in common like how we love photography, music, singing at free will and something very interesting he's gay. I didn't know what to say all these things rushed into mind and then "I'm gay." I blurted out then looked down I guess I said it loud cause a few people were staring at me. I turned around and put my head down with my arms covering it I've never been this embarrassed in forever. I felt someone pat my arm I looked up to see Carlos "its ok Logan it didn't bring that much attention." He smiled "really? I felt like everyone heard me but I guess not all of them." He nodded and we got up and left lunch a little early so we wouldn't be late for ecology as we were walking down the hall he asked me a question that stopped me in my tracks "did you ever have boyfriend?" I nodded "once dated for almost a year and he broke my heart but that doesn't matter anymore" I shook my head at the thought and I looked up at Carlos "how about you?" he looked down "no." I patted him on the back "It's always better to wait for the Mr. Right." I smiled and we headed to ecology and luckily I spotted Sabrina she was coming towards me "hey Logan did you know we had ecology together?" she said. There was another girl standing with her long brown hair and brown eyes she was a skater as I could tell by her wardrobe. "Logan this is Merissa and Merissa this is Logan my neighbor." "Hi Logan I'm Merissa but please call me missy if you'd like, but we'd better get to class." We headed inside the classroom more students showed up before the bell rang. The Ecology teacher was a pretty cool teacher he made things more fun but anyways after a long class school was over I was still walking with Carlos as we stopped by our lockers got our things and headed outside "Carlos do you wanna hang out sometime?" I asked a smile appeared on his face "sure but I got a family thing today but I'll give you my number so you can text or call which ever." We exchanged numbers and he walked toward his car and I started walking in a different direction on the side walk I looked back to see if he was gone he was. By the time I got home it was only 4 so I still had the house to myself and took a nap –Logan

Cpov

As I drove away I saw Logan walking towards his car but its weird how we've become fast friends in a matter of days but there's something about him the way he talked about things especially when he talked about his ex. His ex was lucky to have a guy like him I'm probably not good enough for him or I just doubt myself. As soon as I got home I saw my Dad's car in the driveway he was waiting for me He wanted to talk to me. "Hijo is there something bothering you?'' he asked I shook my head "no nothing why dad?" I lied "just wondering out of my concern." He said. I ran upstairs to my room I set my backpack on the floor and sat on my bed thinking about if I should text Logan or not so I texted him anyway...

**Text**

**C: hey Logan what's up?**

**L: not much hbu?**

**C: same so when do you wanna hang out?**

**L: can you hang out now? Cause I'm home alone and BORED lol : )**

**C: sure when I get there what do you wanna do?**

**L: hmm whatever how 'bout some sing it? **

**C: sounds good to me so where do you live? **

**L: 1108 Ocean Avenue **

**C: ok well see ya soon Logan :) **

I got up from my bed and went out the front door and jumped into the car and drove to Logan's house I texted him saying I was here. I got out of the car and walked to the front door were I saw him open the door and invited me in "hey Carlos want the tour of the place?" he smiled "sure" I said. He led me through the house and he stopped "the next room I'm going to show you is my room." He opened his door as we walked in he shut the door behind him. I looked around his room bright green walls and some posters here and there his room was simple and one wall was covered with photos a mixture of people and sceneries. His desk had his computer, printer and his camera and random school supplies "nice room Log can you tell me what that wall with the pictures is?" he laughed "Oh that's the Wall, I put pictures of my friends, family, scenery pictures, memes basically everything" he smiled looking at the wall I walked toward "the wall" and I looked at all the pictures then on caught my eye it was a picture of Logan kissing a guy on the cheek "who's this in the picture with you?" I pointed to the picture he blushed "oh that's me and Aaron that was taken last year it's the only picture of me and him on the wall really…" he said I nodded and sat on his bed Logan turned around and joined me and sat next to me I felt his leg rub against mine I sat up a bit more "so does anyone else know that your gay Carlos?" that question surprised me "well my family knows and my friends and you know." I laughed he nodded "how about you?" I asked Logan "same as you." He said "one thing that's been on my mind is have you ever been kissed Carlos?" Logan asked me I had to think I know family didn't count but someone outside of family I told him the truth "no I haven't had a boyfriend nor my first kiss yet and I'm only 17." he nodded "I see don't take it so hard the time will come for everything" Logan said softly as his hand was placed on my leg. The warmth of him was soothing and it seemed like nothing mattered I looked up into his eyes and smiled then his eyes went in my direction he raised an eyebrow "you ok Carlos?" I nodded our eyes still in contact I didn't know what to say or do till he spoke "you know what I didn't think about till know but can I take your picture Carlos?" he asked "sure what for" I said "you'll see." He winked …

Okay so that was the first chapter I believe that this was Way better than my first story but Read and review and the second chapter will be up soon! Hopefully Monday! And I promise there WILL be some mild CARGAN action ;) So yeah till next time ~missy 3


End file.
